Funny Sunny Day
by Kyoshiro-Crimson-King
Summary: Bridge is the heir to the throne of KO-35, but a power struggle has made it necessary for him to go to earth and join SPD but will he be safe from his murderous family and will the universe be safe from him!, Slash and a whole lot of it
1. Chapter 1

Funny Sunny Day

Pairing: Sky/Bridge, Zhane/Andros,Eric/Zhane/Andros,Ziggy/Dillion,Scott/Flynn and more

Disclaimer: I do not own PR

* * *

" OH MY DEAREST SON IS LEAVING ME!! "

Zhanes anguish filled voice could be heard all over Newtech city. He was clinging to his youngest son with a passion. Trying to convince him not to go. " Come on Bridgie why join this dump for, when you can stay home with us!? "

Bridge stood there, a blank look of indiference perpetualy on his face. " Father weve been through this before. Joining SPD is for the best at the moment " He gently shook his father and gazed up at SPD earth base.

Zhane not about to give up turned to his lover " Andros surely you can't agree with this. Fuck those old bastards!! "

Andros sighed as he stood there next to Ivan, his second oldest son, watching the scene in front of him. In truth he felt the same as his husband. But as things stood " Bridge is right, till things calm down, this whats best. The elders are still deliberating "

On Ko-35, the throne is held by the royal family. But only those who inherit the ancient psychic power. Andros was the seventh son of a seventh son and was born with the power of telekinesis and thus was made king after his father dispite the his older siblings. Zhane to held the power of tk though he was not of noble blood. When they wed and Andros became with child it was sure that they would have an heir. But Ziggy proved to not have a psychic gift. Ivan was the same and things began to get risky as other family members began making plots to seize the throne should an heir not be made.

But as luck would have it, an heir did appear. Andros and Zhanes youngest child Bridge. Bridges birth sent a massive psy wave throughout the universe destroying several star systems. As time passed it was made apparent the extent of Bridges power or rather the lack of an exstent as the boy seemed to not know what limits were. He was blessed with not one but several pyschic abilities making him more then qualified for the throne. But many saw him as a curse, a heretic. Fearing what kind of king he would be with such monstrous levels of power.

Now at the age of 15, the arguments had reached there apex and Andros had spoken with the council of ancients and it was decided that Bridge would be placed in SPD until they could determine the boys future.

Neither Andros or Zhane wanted anything to happen to Bridge, but given how the last couple of years had went this was all they could do.

Zhane sighed and let go of Bridge " Just promise me you'll call everyday "

Bridge tore his eyes away from the base and nodded " Yes father "

Bridges stoic appearance and tone tore at Zhanes heart. He longed for those old care free days when Bridge smiled and called him daddy. But that time was buried so far in the past that it was a strain to remember them.

" Hey blondie, care to stop disturbing the peace? "

The kerovians turned to see Commander Eric Myers stride towards them. The man was built like a break house. His muscular appearance apparent in his uniorm. His battle scared appearance made all cadets who gazed him feel a surge of fear and respect. He stared at the newest cadet and felt a surge of remeberance. He hadnt seen the boy since he was five. Time sure had progressed and from what he'd heard it hadnt been kind to him.

Bridge stared at Eric in a way that made him slighty uncomfortable. It was an annoyed look that held hidden malice. Eric remembered something in Bridges file about his powers, he guessed telepathy was one of them and he didnt have any moral qualms about using it. Eric opened his mouth to say something, he wasnt quite sure what though. Suddenly he was knocked to the ground by a very excited Zhane.

" ERIC!! " he exclaimed hugging the other man fiercely. Ivan slapped his hands over his face in embarrassment and disgust. Andros looked amused. Bridge was throwing glances at Ivan, his expression as blank as ever. Eric struggled with Zhane,half-heartedly.

" Ease off blondie, stop trying to feel me up! "

" You know you like it "

" The hell I do!! "

" Your getting hard!! "

" Excuse me!!! "

Ivans voice cut through the squabbling. Zhane and Eric quickly climbed to there feet brushing at there clothes. Ivan was standing at full attention. His arms pinned against his side, shaking slightly. " Should I show Bridge to his room now? "

Eric opened his mouth to answer and was once again interupted by a certain blond. " In a minute champ " Ivan cringed again at his fathers nickname for him.

Zhane pulled Bridge into one last hug and muttered be stepped up and hugged his son tightly, holding on for several seconds before letting go. " Be strong "

Bridge nodded " I will mother "

" Take care of your brother Ivan. Look after one another "

Ivan nodded stifly " Of course mom ". With a final farewell the two brothers dissapeared inside the base. Andros sighed, his heart tearing slight but he refused to let it show. " I don't have to tell you what I will do to you should anything happen to my baby. Do I? " Andros asked his voice laced with murderous intent. Eric nodded hurriedly, if there was one thing he never wanted to do it was piss off Andros.

" Bridge will be fine. I get the feeling he can take care of himself "

" Thats a bit of what the problem is " said Andros but he didnt elaborate. " Kagetora, Shigure "

Two figures appeared behind Andros. Both wearing large black cloaks to cover there bodies completely. Eric stared at the two wearily. Kerovian special opps agents. Said to be the most deadliest fighters in the universe. Born only to protect KO-35's royal family. The Mu clan. Warriors of nothingness.

" You have your orders " Andros waved his hand and the duo dissapeared as quickly as they'd arrived. " Just some extra protection ".

Eric nodded " Well if thats all "

Zhane grinned wickedly " Have you thought about the...offer we made earlier? " Andros stared at his husband. Shaking his head, but despite himself he to was interested and laughed as Eric blushed furiously.

* * *

Sky moaned loudly as he was currenly bent over his bed being fucked hard by his friend/lover Dru Ozma. Sky Tate Myers, 18 and son of Eric Myers and Wes Myers. Tall and built extremely muscular having the second most built body on the base after his father. He gripped the sheets tightly and popped his ass back to take Dru's rapid pounding deeper. The two had been in a physical relationship going on a year now. Usualy Sky was the top but had no objections to being on the receiving end as he had been or the last week. Sky practicaly screamed as he came, firing his load all over his bed. Dru continued pounding till he came sejaculating into the condom. The two collapsed on the bed breathing hard.

" One of thesedays your gonna have to let me fuck you bareback "

Sky stood up and headed for the shower " Hell no. No glove no love "

Dru just shook his head and got up to follow. Sky had an great fear of ending up pregnant, despite his fathers explanation that he hadnt inherited the ability from his mother. He was a strong believer in safe sex. Once cleaned off he hurriedly got dressed.

" Whats your hurry kid? " Dru asked though he already knew. Sky grinned at him

" Todays the day Bridge comes to the academy ". He was so excited, it had been so long since he'd seen Bridge. 10 years to be exact. His father had taken him and his sister Charlie to KO-35 for vacation to visit the legendary rangers Andros and Zhane. He'd had fun with there kids Ziggy and Ivan, but it had been five year old Bridge who'd held his full attention. The whole time he'd been there the two were scarece apart and when he'd had to leave it broke his heart to see Bridge cry so much. But they'd promised to see each other again and now the promise was about to be fufilled.

* * *

Bridge stepped into his room. It was obviously designed for more then one pertson, but it was safer if he was alone. He wondered what Sky was doing, but quickly shook off the thought and turned to his brother who was leaning against the door frame. The two had never been really close growing up, Ziggy forever the mediator between the two. He feared Ivan but now that was over and Ivan knew it.

" K Brat listen up, your on my ho- Ivan was suddenly pinned against the far wall by an invisible force. Bridge strode toward him catching and holding his gaze. Ivan flinched as he always did when he saw his brothers blood red eyes.

" No you listen up fool. I don't like you and I never have. If you or any of those other idiots you associate with do anything to earn my displeasure I promise you a **painful death that will last for all eternity!**

With a flick of his wrist he sent Ivan flying out of the room just in time to avoid murder and to catch the eye of a certain Sky Tate. Bridges eyes widened but he throttled down his rising emotions. Sky. The name brought a happiness deep within him to life the such he hadnt felt in so long.

" Bridge? "

"...Yes "

" It's me Sky Myers. Remember? "

"...........Sorry I can't say I do. If you'll exscuse me "

Before Sky could say anything else Bridge shut his door locking it. He leaned against it sliding to the floor. He could hear them outside his door.

" Real bundle o joy your friend is "

" Shut up Dru, its been a long time of course he'd forget "

" Heh whatever you say...Ivan whay are you doing on the ground? "

Bridge rested his head in his hands. He couldnt cry but he could imagine himsel cry and that was enough.

" Im sorry Sky I can't be near you. **Or I might just kill you!!! **"...TBC

I was inspired to right this by Sparta's parenthood universe and I hope this comes out good.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Aside from a few OC I own nothing of this

* * *

Opening theme song, Funny Sunny Day by

I saw the sunset in the east  
I saw the bees swim in the blue sea  
I saw the trees up in the sky  
I saw the rainbow in the ocean

Is it crazy? Or is it just hazy?  
Don't be queasy Let's just take it easy  
Is it dummy? Or is it just rummy?  
Don't be crummy Just a joke!

Funny day Funny face Funny place  
Something wrong with me?  
Funny day Happy day  
well, it's OK  
Funny day Funny face Funny place  
Come on now, have fun  
If you show your little smile, it's be OK

I saw the cars fly in the air  
I saw the planes drive in the city  
I saw the stars shine in the sun  
I saw the snow fall in the summer

Is it vicious? Or is it just precious?  
Don't be serious Let's just make it curious  
Is it dilly? Or is it just silly?  
Let's be jolly for today

Sunny day Sunny face Sunny place  
Everywhere you are  
Sunny day Shiny Day  
It'll be so fine  
Sunny day Sunny face Sunny place  
All the troubles bubbles  
If you show your little smike, it'll be OK

Woke up in the night  
Was it just a dream?  
All I did was"laugh"  
No need to worry. No worries

Funny day Funny face Funny place  
Something wrong with me?  
Funny day Happy day  
well, it's OK  
Funny day Funny face Funny place  
Come on now, have fun  
If you show your little smile, it's be OK

Sunny day Sunny face Sunny place  
All the troubles bubbles  
If you show your little smike, it'll be OK  
If you show your little smike, it'll be OK

* * *

Bridge tossed and turned in his bed. The same nightmare as always and always. He was six and on top of a large building cowering behind someone he didnt know. A large shadow loomed over them, several glowing red eyes litered the giant mass glaring down at him and the person. Little Bridge quivers and holds the person tighter. He looks and realizes that the person holding him is....

" AAAH " Bridge screams sitting up fast. He was covered in a thin layer of cold sweat. Running his hands through his hair he sighed. He'd thought he had gotten over it but it seemed not. He looked at the clock and saw it was four in the morning and his first training session began at eight. He sighed again and hopped out of his bed headng for his shower. Once done with that he sat in the middle of the room and began to meditate. His mother had taught him as soon as he was old enough to understand. For psychics meditation was a key to understanding and controlling there minds and there abilities.

Bridge took several deep breaths and sunk into the core of his power. A vast and unending sea of light. He dove into it,allowing the current to carry him along. A harmony radiated from him, calming the raging sea of his mind. His mother had told him that harmony was one of his greatest powers. At first he didnt understand what his mother meant but as he opened his eyes and sighed, he once again understood. The floor he was sitting on and a great deal of it had been petrified. Harmony is the opposite of everything and to achieve harmony is to erase everything else.

At 7:30 he left his room and headed for the training field.

* * *

Sky yawned and stretched out in his bed. Dru was laying next to him,dead to the world. Sky stared at the ceiling lost in thought. Bridge, he'd been so happy to hear that he was coming to SPD. He still was even though he didnt seem to remember him. He was determined to fix that. Dru stirred in his sleep and turned to Sky and kissed his neck " Morning kid. Damn you really put it to me last night! "

Sky shrugged blushing slightly. Last night his mind had wandered big time and needless to say Dru was not the person he'd been thinking of. " Come on time for D-squads training " he moved to get up but Dru pulled him back

" Dude were C-squad, why should we care about the bottom of the barrel? "

Sky rolled his eyes and pulled out of Dru's embrace and headed for the shower. Dru growled under his breath about filthy kerovians but followed Sky anyway.

* * *

Bridge stopped suddenly and turned to see a person staggering down the hall. Laden by a bunch of tech equipment. Bridge watched him for awhile till the point he tipped backwards. The kerovian darted forward and caught the person pulling him forward. " Are you okay "

The person set all of the gear down. He was a boy near Bridges age, he was a little overweight but not in a bad way. " Yeah im okay, oh and Im Boom by the way "

" Im Bridge Carson. It's a pleasure to meet you " he bowed slightly to Boom as manners dictated. The other boys smiled and repeated the gesture " So your new here? " as he asked this he carefully picked the equipment. Bridge offered to help and the two carried it to Booms destination.

As they walked Boom explained that he was the lab assistant to Katherine Manx or simply Kat as she preferred. Bridge nodded at this having heard of Kat Manx before. They arrived at the lab to find Kat busy at her main computer.

" Boom what kept you? " the scientist asked distractedly. Boom set his burden down on one of the many tables in the room and Bridge followed suit.

" Sorry Kat I took a little to much and almost had an accident. Luckily Bridge was there to help me "

Kat looked up from her computer and upon seeing Bridge leaped from her chair into an immediate curtsey. Bridge sighed. Neco's were deeply indepted to Kerovians and viewed them with great respect,especialy the royal family.

" Please miss Manx no formalities. Here i am simply a cadet and nothing more. Boom watched them with a look of confusion and curiosity. Kat rose up and nodded.

" Of course my lieg-I mean cadet Carson, I was told of your arrival by the commander. It's a pleasure to have you among our ranks ". Nodded politely then realizing what time it was made the excuse to leave and get to his first days lesson. As he left the lab he nearly collided with someone.

" My apologi-

He looked into the face of Sky Tate,of course...TBC

If anyway has any ideas for an ending theme let me know. Just make sure it's from a japanese anime. Till next time!


End file.
